Episode 154
|Art= |Ad= |Ed= |excredits=no |chapter= |format=4:3 (NTSC) |eyecatcher=Chopper - Usopp |rating=12.6 |rank=5 }} "Godland Skypiea! The Angels Of the Cloud Beach" is the 154th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary As the crew arrives in Skypiea, they're greeted by Conis and her pet Su. Conis and her father start explaining how the life in Skypiea is and how the different Dials work. Long Summary The SHs with the help of the Speedy Shrimp were finally transported to Skypiea. Robin mentioned the sign Skypiea which they saw and Nami indicated that it was the same name on the map which Luffy had returned from a destroyed ship previously. The SHs landed on Skypiea and began exploring the new environment. They commented on the fluffy cloud, the fluffy cushion, the fruit - Conasshu, the flower, etc. Just while exploring, the heard the sound of a musical instrument and Zoro commented that someone was present. Usopp thought it was a guerilla and upon the figure, Sanji commented that it was an angel. Conis greeted them and asked if they were Blue Sea Dwellers and Luffy responded that they came from the Blue Sea. She offered to open the Conasshu for Luffy stating the outside of the fruti is as hard as steel and cannot be bit into. Conis finally introduced herself and the cloudfox Suu. She asked to be of service should they have questions. at that time, her father came riding towards them. Nami asked what it was he was riding on and Conis responded that it is called a Waver. Nami then remembered that the waver was the equipment Norland mentioned in his travel log. a ship that sails without wind. She asked how it was possible and Conis responded asking if they have not heard of dials. Luffy tried riding the waver but was unable to control the machine. Nami borrowed the waver and rode it skillfully to the suprise of everyone including Pagaya who saidf it takes 10 years of practice to learn how to ride the waver. Nami asked Pagaya if she could ride some more on the waver and he agreed. Usopp commented on the construction site he found and Pagaya told them it is the site where cloud is cut for construction. He explained to them regarding Sea Cloud and the Island Cloud as well as the technology behind the Kairoseki. They arrived at Conis house and Sanji went to the kitchen to explore Sky Cuisine while Robin asked Conis to explain more about dials to them. Luffy was already holding on to one when Conis asked him to say something into the dial. after that she told him to press the apex of the dial and what he said was repeated. She explained that the dial is called the Tone Dial. Conis went ahead and explained the various types of dials, how and where the sea shells are found and the dial behind the use of a waver. Sanji brought out their food and commented on not seeing Nami on the sea. Usopp indicated that she may have gone exploring and Conis and Pagaya stated their uneasiness. Conis told them of the place where they must not go under any circumstance. The place adjacent to the Island and easily reached with the waver. Meanwhile, Nami arrived at a place and commented on how huge the place was. Characters in Order of Appearance *Roronoa Zoro *Sanji *Usopp *Tony Tony Chopper *Nami *Monkey D. Luffy *Nico Robin *Su *Conis *Pagaya Site Navigation 154 154